


World Container

by Spiralleds



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers: through <i>Hole in the World</i><br/>Prompt: Song title or lyrics of the Tragically Hip - World Container</p></blockquote>





	World Container

Before, when the two of 'em had their epiphany of love? The googly-eyed looks? Near enough to— Let's just say I'd taken to expecting anthropomorphized mice to appear in Fred's lab, bringing her test tubes while singing a cheery tune.

Now? Bad enough her eyes are void of emotion. But the Watcher? His eyes follow her everywhere, staring in utter hate. His head knows she's gone, but he can't turn away. Keeps searching that shell for a glimmer of her.

Illyria might contain multitudes, but when she hollowed out Fred? Took his world, leaving Wes nothing but an empty container.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: through _Hole in the World_  
> Prompt: Song title or lyrics of the Tragically Hip - World Container


End file.
